The Intertwined Fate of Two Roses
by YukiSuishou
Summary: Alternate ending. Had Diva not died. Based of manga rather than anime. I was so upset with Diva's death, I decided to write my own ending. There's a little HajiXSaya in here too. I didn't proof read, so sorry if there are mistakes! R&R please!


"Saya you idiot!!" Diva cried out. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her twin sister.

The shocked and gaping Saya was also on the verge of tears. _'I'm going to make a world filled with chiropterans so me and my dear sister Saya can live happily in it!' _That was all she wanted. Diva never knew that Saya really wanted to kill her.

"No Diva, I can't let you! Not all humans… not all of them are bad. They don't treat us like monsters!" She shot back at her younger sister.

~~d~~

Diva sat in the black limo, pouting and building up rage as she thought more about Saya. "I always had this bubbly, warm feeling whenever I thought of big sister Saya… now I just want to kill her!" She growled the last words out.

"Now Diva, calm down. Look, we're almost to the opera house." Amshel glanced back at the blue Queen.

~~d~~

Saya and Diva clashed swords. "From the beginning, we weren't supposed to be alive!" Saya brought up her sword in an underhand swing. Diva didn't answer, a fierce scowl on her face, and leaped high into the air. She plunged down at Saya, and clenched her throat.

"SAYA!" The cry was from Haji, watching in shock.

Blood dripped from Diva's sword, but it halted, inches from Saya's neck. Tears flowed freely from her glowing ice blue eyes. Her teeth were clenched, and her body shook with sobs.

~Flashback~

_Call me… Call me by my name, Saya my sister. If you do, I'll stop crying. I promise. You gave me a name. A name for me alone…_

_Saya my sister… Saya was my only shining sun._

~End Flashback~

"D..Diva…" Saya sat back up and caressed her face, wiping away her tears. A small 'Whoosh' sound made her turn. There was Nathan, sword held high above his head, about to plunge down on both Saya and Diva, thus letting Saya's blood drip into Diva's body. Before anyone could move, Saya grabbed her sister and pushed her to the side as the blade came down.

"Agghh!" She bit her lip as a wide gash appeared from her shoulder to her waist. It started regenerating immediately. Her brown eyes glowed red. "You… YOU TRiED TO KiLL MY SiSTER!" She shrieked and ran the blade along her hand, fast as lightning. In the same swing, she cut through Nathan's chest, almost cutting his body completely in half. She went berserk. Even before he started crystallizing, she brought her sword up again and plunged it through his eye, stabbing at his body again and again. Kai turned to look away. It was only until Haji clutched her hand did Saya stop. "He is already dead…" he said gently to her.

Saya cried as Haji put his arms her, dropping her sword. Diva stared at her from the side. Fresh tears dropped to the floor as she ran to embrace her. "Saya… Saya!"

"Diva…" Finally realizing what Diva had been trying to do, Saya held her tightly.

"Thank you.. sister Saya." But Saya didn't know what to do. She was torn between her sister, and killing all the chiropterans. Diva's next words made her decision. "Live, dear sister Saya. Let us live together." She sobbed into her shoulder.

"I don't deserve to…" The red-eyed twin buried her face in her hands. Haji walked up to her, taking her hand. "I have obeyed you all my life. But just this once, I refuse to do as you wish. Saya… Please stay alive."

"Haji…"

"Sins can be atoned for while you are alive." He bent down and took her face in his hands. Saya brought her hand to his face as well. He gently kissed her and she nodded.

Diva on the side looked a bit lonely, but she had a smile on her face.

All of a sudden the wall exploded. Out of the dust emerged a raging, extremely angry Amshel. "What is the meaning of this?!" He roared. "Diva! You were supposed to kill her!" The blue-eyed twin glared at her chevalier. "Amshel, I'm tired of you telling me what to do. You're just like Joel! Keeping me as a lab rat, you think I don't know?" In a flash she was in front of him, holding him up by his neck. "Solomon's showed me everything. You never respected my wishes."

The choking Amshel tried to defend himself. "Why I have- always.. tried to fulfill.. your wishes." He managed to gasp out.

"Lies." Came Diva's cold whisper. "I only wanted to live together with sister Saya!" She screeched, and flung him at the wall, barely moving her arm. The impact caused the entire building to shake. Cracks began appearing on the walls.

"Get out of there! The place is going to fall!" Kai called out.

But seeing his chance, Haji took his dagger and cut across Saya's arm, coating the dagger with blood. "Hey- ow, what are you doing Haji?" A worried expression crossed her face.

"Kai! Take Saya and Diva. Get out of here! Give her world peace… just like the old days." It was almost a plea. The memory of him and Saya from their time during her past, smiling happily and dancing together, her long hair flowing with each step they took, flashed across his eyes. He clenched his teeth and lunged at Amshel, who was just about to recover.

"NO! Haji!!" Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. She reached for him, but Diva and Kai held her back. "It's too dangerous Saya! Stay back."

"No! Kai, let me go! HAJI!" She screamed until her throat was sore, but the walls collapsed on top of the two chevaliers, just as Haji stabbed the blood-coated dagger into Amshel's abdomen.

~~d~~

Saya watched from the helicopter as the entire building collapsed. She held back a choked sob and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Saya." Her younger sister took her hand and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Saya shook her head, sniffing. "No Diva, it's not your fault.. it was never your fault."

~~d~~

It was the time both Diva and Saya were about to go dormant. "Sleep well.. Saya, Diva." Kai said, as they both closed their eyes, next to each other, smiling. Between their intertwined fingers was Saya's sword.

"I guess the experimentation's going to have to hold off for another 30 years." Solomon chucked grimly. "I won't be able to make Saya my bride so soon after all."

Kai gave a laugh. "Hah, even if Saya wakes up, you still won't be able to make her your bride. You'll have to get through Haji first."

Solomon quirked an eyebrow. "Ah, you mean Saya's chevalier? Didn't he get crushed under the opera house?"

Kai frowned. "I don't think so." His expression changed into a small smile as he looked up at the sky. "I think he always has a way of coming back for Saya."

~~d~~

_Two years later_

Solomon walked up the stairs to pay the two Queens a visit. Upon his arrival, something caught his eye. He smiled. "So he did come, after all."

On the altar in front of the sealed door lay two roses, one bright red, the other deep blue. The dark blue ribbon Haji used to tie his hair was tied around the stems of the roses, all the thorns were picked.


End file.
